Awakening
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: One robot, one war, one of the greatest legends ever told. This is how he was woken up, how he took part in one of the worlds biggest wars, and how he evolved into a hero. Will continue, but on temporary hiatus due to ADD and other stories. *sad face*
1. Beginning

Beginning

**In math, x is a variable, therefore it has the potential to be any number according to the equation x + 2x = y, where x is the variable and y is the outcome dependant on x...**

**Dr. Thomas Light**

**October 21, 20xx**

_Who am I...?_

_Am I asleep...?_

_For the longest time all I've done is exist, but will this day be the day I finally know what I am...?_

_There was this white light just now, and now I'm seeing the images of a laboratory, and this man is standing over me. He has a white beard, brown eyes, and a humble, friendly smile._

_"Good morning," he said to me, still with that smile. For some reason, I feel that I can trust him. No, I know I can..._

_"Who are you...?"_

_"My name is Thomas Light. I created you, so you could say that I'm your father of sorts."_

_"You created me...?"_

_"You are my greatest creation, the first one of your kind. For now just rest, I'll explain everything soon. Good night, X." and with that everything went black again. As my consciousness begins to fade, I think about the what he called me..._

_X...._

_My name is.... X....._

_The next time I wake up I'm able to move my right arm. It's blue, and has blue armor. The hand is white, and large._

_"Well, what do you think?" the man from before asks me. I realize that I can also turn my head, so I turn to him to see him walking over to me. Am I lying down on a desk? "I thought white hands were a nice touch."_

_"You called me X, is that my name?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"But, that's only a letter."_

_"Well, it's more of a variable. Do you remeber when I said you were the first of your kind?" I nod slowly, "You are a special kind of robot not built with a base programming, meaning you aren't programmed to do a specific thing. Essentially, that means that you have the potential to be anything, just like in the equation x + 2x = y. X is the variable, and y is dependant on x, that's you."_

_"But why would you make a robot like me?" Funny, when I asked that he looked down in sadness._

_"You see, I made a horrible mistake. Someone I cared about deeply was lost, all because he couldn't ignore his programming. I swore that I would never make that mistake again," as he spoke he turned to his left and looked at a picture. On the picture, he's with a boy with brown hair and a blue body suit, they look happy together._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"It's okay X, at least he died doing what he loved. (cough cough)"_

_"Are you okay Dr.?"_

_"I am getting a little tired. We'll talk more later. Good night, X."_

_And once again everything goes dark. Before my consciousness fades away completely, I think about what I learned from Dr. Light._

_Unlimited.... potential..._

_I've woken up again, but this time I'm inside of a capsule. It's locked and I see Dr. Light from inside, but something's wrong. He's still smiling, but he looks weak._

_"Dr. Light!"_

_"X, I'm sorry.... I can't.... keep going...."_

_"What do you mean?!"_

_"I'm dieing X......"_

_"Dieing? I don't understand!"_

_"I won't be able... to see the world you'll create.... I know you'll..... do the right thing...... Good bye..... X........"_

_"DOCTOR!!!!!!" it's too late.... I can't stay awake...... My consciousness is fading now......._

_Doctor.........._


	2. Mega Man X

Mega Man X

"Nothing," Dr. Cain said getting out of the hole he dug. He had been searching this sight for a while now searching for evidence of ancient civilization, old robotics, something gold and shiney, ANYTHING, but so far he had found nothing. He cursed himself in his head as he walked back into his tent, blaming this on his bad luck.

Dr. Cain was never very lucky. He was only sixty-two and already used a cain, he never had luck with women when he was young and therefore wasn't married, and although he was a well known archeologist, he had yet to ever see his name in a book of achievements.

"This is getting silly," he said turning on his computer, "I have to find something soon or I'm gonna have to give up eating," he looked at his computer and saw something interesting. Two hundred meters north of where he was he saw something metalic in the ground, and it was huge. As he looked at it he was only able to say one thing...

"Jackpot!"

He packed up his tent, got into his van, and rode off to the place that would change his destiny forever.

It was night when he finally got set up. He was really far from the city's limits, but he didn't care. He wanted to see what was in the ground. He wasted no time pulling out his equipment and getting to work. It didn't take him long to find a metalic door in the ground. It took a while to get it open, but eventually he was inside of a dark and abandoned lab.

"This is amazing..." he said walking around. He found a few old documents scattered around on a desk. They were hand written, and the person apparently didn't have the best hand writing, but he was able to read them for the most part. "Are robots machines, or are they people just like us?" he began to read, "I feel it's the latter. From what I have witnessed they have the potential to think and feel, and if they are built properly, then they'll have the potential to make their own decisions and be no more dangerous than humans. I'm working on a new robot to test my theory. When he's complete he'll mark the beginning of a new era for robots, the era of the 'reploids'. Dr. Thomas Light, 20xx......" Dr. Cain thought for a while, until he recognized the name, "Dr. Thomas Light?! This is the laboratory of Dr. Light?" Dr. Cain was amazed. Dr. Light was one of the worlds greatest inventors, and was responsible for most of the world's modern technology. And now Dr. Cain was in the place where it all happened.

He accidently pushed a button and a secret door opened in the back. He slowly walked through and saw something strange. In the center of the room was a large blue capsule with a small green window. He couldn't see what was inside because it had fogged over, but whatever it was it was large. It had to be two or three feet larger than a human. Dr. Cain looked aroung the secret room again until he found a monitor connected to a control panel. He turned it on to see if it worked and was surprised to see Dr. Light appear on the screen.

"If you are watching this video then you are about to bring about a great change in the world. I must warn you though, inside of this capsule is my greatest creation, capable of bringing either great destruction or great peace. He has the potential to be anything he desires. He can think on his own, he can feel, he can make choices, he can worry, he can love, but he can also hate, and he can also destroy. I have given him everything he needs to make his choice whatever it is, but I pray that you are able to guide him on a path of peace. Only open this capsule if you promise to take care of him, for he is my youngest and final child. His name, is Mega Man X," and with that the recording ended.

For a second Dr. Cain was speechless. Dr. Light just left the fate of his greatest creation to a complete stranger. He was shocked out of his daze when the monitor beeped displaying a message, "Do you wish to open the capsule?" that was the big question of the day. All Dr. Cain wanted was to make some sort of discovery that would get him into the history books, and instead he gets a responsibility from Dr. Thomas Light himself. He looked at the capsule thinking about the machine inside. Was it fair to just leave it sealed in there? What were the odds that someone else was going to come here and open this capsule? He found it by accident, so that said something. He then looked back at the message, "Do you wish to open the capsule?" after thinking for a while longer, he typed in his answer...

Yes...

Lights were flashing like crazy, and smoke was coming out of the capsule. It slowly started to open from the center, and when the smoke cleared Dr. Cain finally got a good look at the robot. It had to have been at least eight feet tall, with blue body armor and white hands. It was wearing a blue helmet with a red gem on the forehead, and the face of a young man about twenty years old.

Dr. Cain was amazed at what he was looking at. The robot didn't look like it was deactivated. _He _looked more like he was asleep. Dr. Cain slowly walked over to him but stopped when he saw the robot opening his eyes. When he looked at Dr. Cain all he said was...

"Doctor..... Light......?"


End file.
